1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to nozzles, and more particularly to swirler elements for nozzles for swirling fluid flowing through the nozzle, for example as in spray dry nozzles.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluid nozzles or atomizers having a spiral swirl chamber have been employed for various applications including spray drying, aeration, cooling, and fuel injection. Such nozzles operate by forcing a liquid including a suspension, dispersion, emulsion, or slip of abrasive material through a swirl chamber. The swirl chamber changes the direction of the liquid and imparts a rotation or swirl to the fluid flow. This causes the fluid to exit the nozzle in a cone of small droplets that are well dispersed into the environment outside the nozzle.
In applications such as spray drying, the fluid feed pressure supplies the energy for fluid atomizing. The fluid feed pressure can exceed 5,000 psi, and in certain applications, exceeds 10,000 psi. Such pumping pressures require considerable input energy. They also impose an upper limit to pressure and flow rate that is a function of the internal geometry of the swirler unit. The swirler unit itself also has a limited service life owing the tendency of material transiting the swirler unit to change, e.g. erode, the geometry of the swirler unit.
Conventional swirler units have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is a need for swirler units that allow for achieving a predetermined flow velocity with reduced pumping pressure. There is also a continuing need for swirler units that durable and easy to make and use. The present disclosure provides a solution to these needs.